Mentiras
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: La felicidad viene en muchas formas. Aunque no todas son sinceras. [ToneHina] [Mención NaruHina]


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

 **Mentiras**

.

.

Mentiras.

Mentiras.

Mentiras.

Es lo único que ese hombre podía entender.

Es lo único que podía entender de los rosados labios que la princesa podía decir.

Sabía que él había provocado esa situación.

Él la tomó pretendiendo que había sido una elección de ella.

La había obligado estar a su lado.

Lo entendía.

Sabía que estaba mal.

Pero adoraba ver todo tipo de expresión en su inocente rostro.

Frío.

Es lo único que sentía al mirarla con los ojos que le arrebató a una de sus personas amadas.

Sospecha.

Esperando, quizás, el momento en que aquel joven revelará sus "verdaderos" planes. Sin saber, que el único plan que este tenía era mantenerla enjaulada cual ruiseñor que anhela cantar en los campos y bosques. Como ella anhelaba a aquel hombre que rogó porque la soltará.

Cólera

Por todo lo que había provocado por los deseos egoístas de aquel corazón que se había dejado influenciar por generaciones.

Lástima.

Porque sabía que ella era el único deseo de aquel joven de cabello blanco y que nunca sería suyo.

El joven logró transmitir sus deseos a través de sus dedos y sus atenciones pero ella se sentía tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo.

Veía aquella cabellera azula recorrer la gran mansión que él había construido especialmente para ella.

Cuantas veces hubiera deseado acercarla a su cuerpo para que entendiera que era egoísta pero él podría darle todo y más que aquel hombre rubio.

Pero el dolor de su corazón y aquel que provocaba ese nuevo poder que estaba generando no le permitían hacerlo.

Tanto que ni siquiera notaba que la joven princesa lo observaba desde una distancia prudente.

Sin embargo, notaba preocupación en su mirada aunque no la viera directamente.

Bendito sea el momento que desarrollo esa habilidad.

Tan sólo pasaron tres días juntos, sin hablarse más de lo necesario pero podía sentir que ella había desarrollado cierta empatía con él.

De alguna manera, había logrado un paso a su favor.

Hasta que atacaron la mansión.

Aquellos compañeros que ella dejó atrás volvieron siendo encabezados por ESE hombre.

La lucha se dio.

Ellos vencieron.

Lograron rescatarla.

Entonces…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué te quedaste a su lado?

¿Por qué insistió en continuar con la ceremonia con la condición de salvar las vidas de ese planeta?

¿Por qué dijo eso a pesar de que aquel hombre rubio había llegado anhelarla?

Aunque él admite que no le importó: Tenerla, tocarla, desearla y escucharla fue suficiente para él.

Fue indescriptiblemente delicioso y satisfactorio.

La vida que deseo se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos de la manera más sublime.

Sin embargo, no todo es eterno.

Su energía y poder se desgastaba.

Poder mantener aquella ilusión era cada vez más difícil según pasaban los años.

Aquella muñeca que había hecho a imagen y semejanza de la princesa estaba desgastada y casi destrozada.

Pero sus deseos egoístas no le dejaban detenerse.

Había pulido detalles en cada historia que inventaba.

En cada una de ellas, aquella doncella de cabello negro tomaba una decisión completamente distinta a la que realmente había tomado.

En cada historia, ella era suya y no de aquel rubio que lo había vencido tanto en el campo como en su corazón.

Que ella ahora estaba a su lado rodeada de los sentimientos más sinceros que cualquier ser viviente pudo haberlo entregado y no estaba encerrada en una casa esperando alguna atención de aquel hombre que le había prometido el mundo pero no podía complacerla en lo que ella y aquellos niños realmente necesitaban.

La contemplaba desde aquel astro que cubría con su luz la noche de la tierra.

Las secuelas de los ojos de la resurrección habían dejado secuelas intensas en su cuerpo pero aun así aquel hombre usaba hasta la última gota de energía sólo para observarla o para recrearla con aquella marioneta que acariciaba con perturbadora delicadeza.

Sus insanas emociones lo desbordarían en cualquier momento pero había logrado sobrevivir cumpliendo su última promesa.

La luna nunca volvería a acercarse a la tierra.

Pero no lo detendría de anhelar aquella felicidad que había creado con mentiras que el tanto deseaba creer…fueran verdad.

Si tan sólo ella hubiera decidido diferente.

Si el ruiseñor hubiera decidido quedarse enjaulado en vez de morir lentamente en la soledad, las mentiras se acabarían.

Lástima.

Esas decisiones no pueden repetirse.

¿Cierto, Hinata?

.

.

Ok, no tengo idea de cómo salió esto. Vi algunas imágenes de Toneri x Hinata y hablando con unas amigas sobre este tema se me prendió un foquito y me puse a escribir. No le hago nada de justicia al personaje de Toneri. Tenía miedo de escribir esto pero como ya lo hice pues lo comparto. Me gusta escribir en este formato y lo aprovecharé. Bueno, debo volver a estudiar.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Bye Bye.


End file.
